The Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by RyooNaberrie
Summary: An old letter ObiWan Kenobi has held onto for many years is found   OneShot


Read and review, please!

DISCLAIMER: All Star Wars references and characters belong to LucasFilms.

Cries of pure shock and awe filled the mildy-vacant room as Luke Skywalker recovered the worn-and-yellowed-out letter from it's cramped home in a drawer of an old Tatooine house.

Luke slowly lifted his blonde head of hair to the ghost form of old Obi-Wan kenobi as he shakily whispered, "It's her. It's really her...," his voice trailed away as silent tears of realization poured down his young face.

Obi-Wan reached out with the living force to calm the man, simply stating," That letter was never meant for anyone else but your father to read," he stopped, only to stop calming the now-content man, "But I have a strong feeling that she would like to share with you her sorrows of yesterday."

Muffled sobs erupted out of a distant corner as the men turned their heads to see a brown-eyed beauty reaching toward her twin brother's hands.

"Please," begged Leia Solo, with much emotion in her usually-steady voice, "Please, Luke, let me read it. I need to..I just do..."

Understanding smiles gravitated toward the former princess as the last piece of her birth mother's life was handed to her in a quick instant.

"Shall I begin?"

Uncertain nods came from the two men she was with, as Leia cleared her throat, and begun reading the one letter that she was never meant to read.

Dear Anakin or "Lord Darth Vader",

I wish I could hate you.I wish, with all the emotions that still dwell in my very soul, that I could hate you.

But you know that I couldn't. Because although you can hate someone with every fiber of your being, love clings to your heart.

I hope you have to pay greatly for your mistakes one day. You had a wonderful life ahead of you: friends, a wife, and even an unborn child, but you chose to give all of that up for a different path. The most evil path that you can take- darkness.

You were destined to be a great hero for the light, you and I both know you were, but instead, you chose to be a servant to the dark side.

I hope that you're sincerely as happy as you're pretending, because I'm sure not. I may be smiling and laughing on the outside, but inside, my soul is the complete opposite. Y6ou'll eventually realize that I'm just a great pretender in a great disguise.

I loved an innocent young man that came from Tatooine and wanted desperately to have a family and a life of his own. I will never love who you've become. You have become a disgrace to the Skywalker name. What would your mother think of you nowadays? What would Qui-Gon have to say? What do you think Obi-Wan thinks? You've let everyone who ever loved you down. Anakin, you have betrayed us all.

I hope you die thinking about me and your children. Yes, I said "children". Let me guess, you want to be a part of their lives? Never. I promise that I will raise the children of Padme Skywalker to hate the man who gave them life. You don't stand a solid chance against me.

Mark my words- light will win the battle in the end.

I used to think that you were MY angel, and after all that happened bewteen us, I still find myself believing that. But do you know the one thing that has changed in my mind though?

I never thought that an angel could deserve to die.

Goodbye Forever,

Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker

Mournful cries filled the room yet again, just as the older man comforted both young Skywalkers with force-soothing.

Finally, after what seemed like hours and hours on end, the ghostly old man spoke, "In that letter, your mother said everything that was on her mind at that time of her life- the last few moments of her life."

A youth-filled male voice whispered, fillowing Obi-Wan Kenobi's previous statement, "That was her tragic ending."

More blue tears fell as the odd group huddled very close together, all quite unaware of the two force ghosts that had just made themselves present in the room.

The curly blonde-headed man put his arms around the extravagantly dressed woman as she smiled back up at him and replied, in a very soft and loving voice, "I'm so glad I've forgiven you."

"Me too, my angel, me too," answered her tall husband, while the pair faded away into thr surroundings of the room.

As the Tatooine sun came up the very next morning, the former princess noticed a recently-written note on the bottom of the letter in her frail hands.

It is best just to forgive and forget A. and P. Skywalker

With a suddenly lightened heart, Leia Solo smiled.


End file.
